l'Au-delà
by Nictophobos
Summary: We'll be all right, don't look so sad /Revisado: -0,5 de 100
1. Chapter 1

Recolección de pesadillas vagamente interpretadas.

No comparto las opiniones de los personajes.

Perdón por la mierda.

Gracias a NHM por interesarse.

Y a Jahannam(Finalmente pude escribir tu nombre correctamente)


	2. Chapter 2

/Rev: 04/08/15

I

La crueldad de los cuentos infantiles.

Un nuevo día lo saludaba con una buena dosis de dolores de cabeza y hedor a vómito.

Yacía en el piso de su pequeño e improvisado taller, ese parquet frío y resbaladizo, éste último adjetivo le daba una idea de que había pasado la noche anterior.

Recorrió su alrededor un tanto desconcertado, no sin antes juntar toda la energía que su endeble cuerpucho le permitía. No había nada fuera de lugar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, el sillón estaba a punto de desplomarse y el cobertor estaba tal y como ella lo dejó. Carente de todo tipo de arrugas. La tentación de relajar un poco sus músculos adormecidos casi lo lleva a desplomarse ahí mismo, en esa cama mullidita y tibia.

"Dolly"

Lo habría hecho de no ser porque un ligero ventarrón penetró la tranquilidad de las cortinas. Se acercó desganado, el frío brutal de Fráncfort en pleno apogeo lo empujó sin piedad, no sólo eso. También dejó al descubierto un caballete roído por la humedad y quizá uno que otro roedor, pero eso no fue lo que captó su atención.

"¿Gwen? ¿Dolly? ¿Mi Dollynka?

Dolly, dolly, bueno, dolly era una especie de boceto, sí, probablemente eso, sólo un boceto en un pedazo de lino mal prensado a un marco de madera. Sólo un loco le tomaría importancia a ese par de rayas hechos tirones y círculos, un loco como Marsh que se encontraba en un mar de emociones encontradas: . Su alma, alguna vez inerte, se desplazaba inquieta por los recuerdos de un turbio amor. Amor, que terminaba en aquellos trazos grabados en la suavidad del lino. ¡Oh, esa mujer tan hermosa! ¡Su magnífica forma de escoger palabras! ¡Esos labios rosaditos que contaron tantas historias!

Y es que Marsh tenía el corazón como un melocotón y el cerebro hecho garabatos

Gwendollyn Marie Testaburguer, Wendy o Gwen para los amigos, Dolly para los amantes, Dollynka para el pequeño Marsh. Una polaca de ojos azul real- tan sólo un idiota los confundiría con un vulgar púrpura- que se escondía bajo la hilera de sus pestañas cortas y finas, como las de un niño pendenciero. Nariz pequeña y regordeta, sus labios finos siempre limpios, y de color natural. Sus hombritos redondos, sus pechos pequeños y rosados cual niña en edad puberal, sus caderas anchas y sus muslos gruesos. No aparentaba más de 20, aunque estuviese a punto de cumplir 30. Cualquiera acusaría al pobre Stan de tener mal gusto al haber rechazado a la "guapa" hija de la costurera. Bah, esa bolsa de tetas y cara de pan no le llegaban a los talones a Dolly.

Todos quería una rubia o castaña; él era feliz con su noviecilla mitad polaca, mitad taiwanesa.

Y su físico es lo de menos.

Nada podía ser comparado con su extenso léxico, que obligaba al más romántico pretendiente ir pitando por un diccionario. ¿Quién lo diría? Una ex-prostituta que leía a Edgar Allan Poe y fue capaz de conseguir una copia original de Adiós a las Armas,en medio de la xenofobia que Alemania le guardaba a los yonquis. Ese libro que Stanley protegía con recelo de las polillas y la propia humedad. Cabe agregar ciertos detalles de ese librito de entape rústico, tenía páginas extra, en blanco, esperando ser llenadas ¿Con qué?

En un inicio pensó escribir su amorío con Dollynka, algo así como "La Musa y el dibujador", desistió en la idea. Sí, Dolly se enteraba de eso… lo abandonaría.

Aún así, eso no evitó que la niña-mujer de los ojitos curiosos lo dejara. Él no sabía porque, es decir, se hizo mierda las manos realizando mil oficios para cumplir sus deseos, se había dedicado exclusivamente a admirarla día y noche porque temía ser abandonado.

Incluso se había olvidado de sí.

Por Dolly, por su Dollynka

Aunque todos sabemos que el destino es inevitable, como los cuentos infantiles. Los malos siempre terminan siendo eso, malos, sin una oportunidad de reivindicarse porque: Son malos, sán se acabó; Los buenos, siempre terminan siendo eso, buenos, sin una oportunidad de probar el placer de pecar porque: Son buenos, sán se acabó. Stan creía ser el malo, porque Dolly era la bondad hecha persona, porque en Dolly no cabía defecto alguno.

Entonces, un día se fue.

Con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y golpe a la realidad.

 _Colorín Colorado, porque si el presente existe es para visitar el pasado. Sán se acabó._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Había una vez…_**

 _O mejor dicho_

Hubo alguna vez…

 _What has happened to her?_

 _What has she done?_

El clima de por sí en esa época del año era desolador, pero estaba siendo más desolador que de costumbre. Y no, no era por el hecho de que haya decidido dejar las ventanas abiertas. Era desolador porque, se sentía demasiado sólo contemplando la ciudad, con una taza de café americanamente preparada. Prefería compartir un latte, adoraba compartir un latte, contar copos de nieve compartiendo un latte con alguien era su hobby favorito. ¿Ahora con quien comportaría lattes por la mañana, tarde y noche?

Aquel día el sol no se presentó y sí llegó a presentarse se escondió muy bien. El cielo era de un gris uniforme, como si todas las nubes se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en adoptar la misma forma y color, los inviernos en Hesse siempre fueron así de aburridos, pero este era distinto y a la vez igual o peor que sus antepasados. Dio un último sorbo a la ya no tan humeante taza de café, poco tiempo después de esto un millón de pequeños pasitos anunciaba el clímax de aquel invierno que sólo se vive en Hesse, Alemania.

Nieve, señores, N–I–E–V–E

Cerró la ventana, pese a eso el frío silbaba con una fuerza sobrenatural. Dejó la tacita a un lado, se sentía demasiado cansado como para seguir respirando y ser consciente de ello. Por lo que optó por dormir, dormir es un arte, se necesita desvelarse antes de dormir y eso es una tarea excepcional más aún cuando no deseas estar ahí, respirando. Cuando no deseas que el aire recorra tus pulmones, es difícil tomar las fuerzas para levantarse y vivir, si eso se considera "vida".

Bueno, Stanley no tenía mucho que agradecer. El valor de su propia existencia, desde su más tierna infancia, fue algo que no comprendió. El objeto de todo su amor filial, su padre, murió en el apogeo de la Gran Guerra mucho antes de siquiera poder escribir su nombre o dibujar sus primeros monigotes. Y luego, su madre, la caída de la bolsa fue demasiado para sus nervios y él quedó sólo con poco más de 18 años. Lo poco que había ahorrado para irse a Florencia y continuar sus estudios de arte lo gastó en un boleto de ida a Alemania. Ahí su tío Jimbo lo esperaba, el hecho de haberse acostumbrado a la monótona vida de cazador y asistente de sastre era una historia muy larga. Fueron años felices, hasta que la sastrería quebró, la mayoría de clientes eran comerciantes judíos y a raíz del boicot se fueron del país o cayeron en la más desdichada pobreza. Eran épocas tristes, el pobre tío Jimbo sufría de angina de pecho y para Stanley no cabía otro consuelo más que unas clases excesivamente baratas de dibujo en vivo en lo que aparentaba ser un burdel cutre y de poca monta. Es ahí donde conoció a quien creyó sería su amor cósmico.

Ella no usaba perfumes franceses, ni ostentaba un enorme escote hollywoodense o una melena rubia. Ella tenía algo mejor: Unos ojos que revelaban el infinito del universo en un precioso color azul real.

Él jamás fue bueno hablando con féminas y ella era mucho más que una simple chiquilla. Su sola presencia emanaba misticismo y elegancia sin necesidad de alhajas costosas o maquillaje importado.

 _–_ _Si me permite decirlo, señorita.– insistió nervioso ante el predecible rechazo._

 _–_ _¿Señorita? ¡Cariño, nos llevamos una década!_

Ella sólo deseaba cortar la conversación. Él lo interpretó como una especie de coquetería convenciéndose que ese vistazo de cabeza a los pies no era un gesto maleducado, se sentía terriblemente incómodo pero no se quebró del todo, podía ser joven, sí y ser joven lo hacía ser impulsivo. En ese momento ni se imaginaba lo que se desencadenaría… Ambos desearían creer que tendrían un final mucho más feliz. Para ambas partes, comiendo perdices. No importaba si debían ignorar las miradas, todos los que conocían a Wendy Marie Testaburguer sabían de su pasado. En una época en la que se preciaba la fertilidad y la virginidad nadie comprendía como un "chico de buena familia" termino enamorándose de una mujer que estaba condenada a ser una paria. Gwen nunca respondió a las injurias, sólo caminaba con la frente en alto. Era difícil salir y disfrutar del exterior cuando lo único que podías recibir en lugar de saludos era un montón de ceños fruncidos, era mucho más fácil quedarse encerrados en casa leyendo _basura extranjera_. Sí, eso era buena vida. Hasta que un día Dollynka dejó los libros por la radio, dejó las palabras por leves tarareos, dejó los sueños por noches de insomnio...

El sueño o el recuerdo.–no estaba seguro de que sucedió primero.– finalizó de una manera brusca y todo a causa de una desgraciada –bendita ¿Quizás?– ráfaga de viento que surcó sin piedad su rostro. Recibir el frío invernal de un solo golpe era del todo menos agradable. Stanley jamás había vivido un invierno tan crudo como aquel, el invierno de 1939. Frankfurt se caracterizaba por tener uno de los mejores climas, pero Marsh dudaba de eso.

Maldijo a la pobre y oxidada ventana, que en realidad no tenía la culpa de nada pues no estaba preparada para ese tipo de ventarrones. Se dispuso a cerrarla de no ser por cierto destello que captó su atención. Basto con agudizar un poco la vista para que rectificara lo anterior. No era un destello. Eran decenas de destellitos iluminando la medianoche, como pequeñas estrellitas terrenales. Destellitos que empezaban su recorrido en el barrio judío para perderse en la inclemente oscuridad.

 _"_ _¿A dónde van?"_

 _Se fue a dormir, con el sabor agrío de no tener más respuesta que el ruido de la ventana al cerrarse_.

En cierto punto de la noche se escuchó un ruido estridente procedente del enorme cubo de basura en la parte trasera de la casa, Stanley continuaba roncando a pierna suelta e ignoraba cualquier estimulo. La ventana se había vuelto a abrir. Ráfagas heladas entraban y salían a puro gusto y gracia sin recibir algo de atención por parte del azabache en lo que la noche tardaba de vestirse en un templado y calmado día.

De alguna forma el invierno siempre se las arreglaba para mostrar su cara más bonita durante las primeras horas.

Y es así como Stanley despertó, con suaves rayos de luz alumbrando su descuidada habitación. El día anterior ni siquiera se dignó a darle una vista a la sucia cocina o la encimera que guardaba botellas de cerveza sucias. Ahora se podía dar el lujo de recogerlas y preguntarse cuando fue la última vez que probo cerveza de barril para finalmente abandonarlas en un cajón de madera.

Luego fue a por la víctima, los garabatos sobre el lienzo. Cogió, el marco y lo partió en dos. Fingió todo la solemnidad y serenidad que pudo, lo hizo bien, demasiado bien. Prosiguió con envolver los restos en una bolsita de finísima seda o aparentaba ser eso. En fin, una vez hecho los arreglos pseudo–funerarios se dirigió al cubo de basura. Era temprano, tan temprano que no había gente dándose los buenos días, sonrió para sí.

Aunque esa sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de asco. Había una bolsa ensangrentada dentro del cubo que no dejaba cerrarlo. No era la primera vez que se topaba con un gato muerto(o eso quería creer), pero jamás se imaginó que un gato fuese así de grande… Intentó mover el bulto, y se sorprendió al descubrir el relieve de una mano, estaba helado y sus piernas temblaban de miedo, en eso un impulso de curiosidad lo empujó a abrir la bolsa. Se encontró con una mata de cabellos rojos, rojísimos. Tan rojos como la sangre que empapaba la bolsa.

Sólo sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber qué o quién estaba dentro de la bolsa Ni se imaginaba que ese significaría el encuentro entre Ámerica y Europa, entre la apatita y el ópalo(Pues los ojos de Stan no eran del todo azules, en realidad tiraba más para un celeste casi inexistente), ignoraba todo lo anterior pues no lo comprendía, ni lo pensaba, no era su prioridad. Su prioridad era sacar "eso" del basural. Y lo hizo sin pensarlo, nadie lo había visto a excepción de los muros enmohecidos ¿Eso contaba? No estaba del todo seguro.

Ya dentro de la ¿seguridad? de su hogar, podía examinar "eso" con más precisión. "Eso" respiraba, "eso" tenía un pulso excelente, "eso" tenía un profundo corte en la pierna izquierda (Pierna que con un poco de imaginación parecía un alambre) y otro cerca a la nuca, más inflamado. "Eso" empezaba a moverse, bueno, en realidad sólo movía la iris de aquí a allá y a de allá un poco más acá y luego dirigía sus ojitos, con pestañitas y todo, hacía Stanley. "Eso" temblaba.

Marsh siempre había sido así de confiado, nunca dudaba ni de los extraños, por eso lo primero que hizo al ver a "eso" todo magullado, fue a por un frasquito de agua oxigenada y un rollo de gaza. Lo de menos era sí sangraba, era obvio que al haber estado –literalmente– en un basurero, las bacterias del entorno no tardarían en alimentarse de la carne abierta.

Estaba en lo cierto. La piel alrededor de la herida estaba sumamente fría, podía ser una gangrena o inicios de tétano, continuó palpando la zona afectada, era superficial. El corte en la nuca no era más que una heridita simple algo hinchada, estaría bien. Fue a la cocina y sacó una navaja suiza, regalo del Tio Jimbo antes de morir, nunca la había usado y supuso que era mucho más higiénico que un cuchillo de cocina desafilado. Limpió meticulosamente el cuchillo principal con el agua oxigenada, "eso" observaba todo con sus ojos asustados.

\- Cierra los ojos.

"Eso" obedeció, mientras que Marsh escindía la zona afectada, casi nada. Era una capa de piel burda y delgada que dolía como los mil demonios, prueba de ello, la cara totalmente roja de "eso". Humedeció un trozo de gaza con agua caliente–que pensaba usar con otros fines, ejem – una taza de café simplona.– y procedió a humedecer la herida, aunque esta ya había empezado a coagularse, la envolvió y ejerció presión. Le entregó el trocito de gaza húmedo, el segundo corte no era tan importante.

"Cu cu cu cu "

El ruido del reloj cucú le devolvió la noción del tiempo en un pispás con ello recordó que ni siquiera había desayunado. Ahora no se podía dar el gustito de comprar jamón ahumado, que lástima. Fue a la cocina, y revisó sus provisiones, no era un almacén de chef lleno de comida gourmet. Pero estaba bien, después de todo, estaba en paro desde hace unos meses y había distribuido prolijamente el dinero, cogió una barra de pan de centeno y la partió en dos.

–Es comida.–Le acercó el pan–.No te hará daño.

"Eso" no respondió y sólo atinó a mirarlo de mala manera. Stanley creyó que no entendía su idioma. Así que lo intento en inglés, o bueno lo poco que le quedaba de "inglés". Nada de nada, "eso" seguía inmutable, hasta que flaqueó y termino por acceder.

"Eso" no respondía a sus preguntas, y era una verdadera desgracia pues Marsh realmente quería darle un nombre a "eso". Se aburría a mil y se replanteaba la posibilidad de salir un rato, posibilidad que se desvanecía al recordar que pasaba cada que salía. Era de esperarse, luego del lío que se armó en contra de los extranjeros desde que el Canciller entró al poder. Lo despidieron por cantar jazz, en inglés. Así de simple: "No queremos basura extranjera". Él era basura extranjera.

Lo único que faltaba era que le cortaran el servicio de agua que había dejado de pagar.

Así que rodó los ojos y decidió que sería genial pasar el resto de la tarde leyendo un buen libro, de no haber sido interrumpido…

–Tengo sueño.– Pronunció "eso"

–Oh…

Recordó que ese cobertor fue lo último que conservaba de Dolly, además del libro. Se veía irremediablemente obligado, con mucha pena y todo lo demás, a responderle en un corto "no". En serio quería decir eso.

–¿Puedes levantarte sólo?

–No lo sé.

Lo intentó, se apoyó como pudo, y termino hecho una marioneta desplomada, lo volvió a intentar sin mucho éxito. Y estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo de no ser que una rápida reacción de Stanley lo salvó de caer en el suelo, ahora llevaba al niño –estaba seguro de que era un niño.– en brazos, era como llevar una pluma. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca era tan delgado que dolía verlo, su camisa traslucía sus costillas al compás de su respiración y era horrible ver cómo se acentuaban con cada inhalación. Lo acostó como si de un finado se tratara, con miedo de romperlo, y lo dejó ahí, batiéndose en su respiración forzosa y sus costillas.

Revolvió la pastosa salsa verde con poco entusiasmo, acostumbraba a comer un plato hondo de Grie Soß en el almuerzo, sólo que ahora no lo veía tan apetitoso, y su estómago empezaba quejarse. Sus ojos recorrieron el alrededor: Una maraña de pelos rojos, una ventana abierta, un cabellete vacío, nada de interés. Se armó de valor y decidió salir a comprar mazapán del que sólo se come en Frankfurt. Las calles continuaban silentes, eso era extraño, pero era bueno, no le gustaba estar con demasiada gente porque se olvidaba de quién era y eso le aterraba. Fue a la primera chocolatería que vio, el dependiente comentó algo sobre una gabardina, no lo oyó o no lo quiso oír. No estaba seguro.

–¡Señor, su cambio!

Ya era demasiado tarde, Stanley estaba muy lejos como para oír la voz del dependiente. Unas monedas más, unas menos, tampoco le interesaba. La puerta principal estaba semiabierta: el interior de ésta, intacto. El viento le acababa de jugar una mala pasada, dejó los mazapanes sobre la mesa. La mata de pelos rojos estaba un tanto inquieta, se reincorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sí que se recuperaba rápido. Stanley le sirvió un generoso tazón de Grie Soß, sin contar con la reacción del niño, que hizo un gesto de asco. Fue entonces cuando Stanley sacó paciencia de quién–sabe–dónde para tratar de negociar con el quisquilloso pelirrojo. Un mazapán a cambió de la pastosa, olorosa y horrible salsa verde… ¡Oh vamos! No era tan mala. Jamás había pensado que terminaría rogándole para que probara el "brebaje", ni entendía porque lo hacía, y sí lo hacía no se daba cuenta por ser tan distraído. Y lo logró, luego de media docena de mazapanes y un poco de mermelada el pecoso terminó el plato. Estaba seguro de que ya se había ganado su confianza, por lo que no pudo evitar que la curiosidad atentara con la diminuta empatía que se ganó.

–¿Y dónde están tus padres?

Silencio.

Lo noche llegó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para contemplar el atardecer y eso lo frustraba, era la segunda noche de Enero, y la nieve ya poseía gran terreno de la ciudad, suspiró, no quería remover la nieve, tampoco quería quedarse atrapado mucho menos con el niñato pecoso que le daba muy mala espina. Algo no andaba bien, sin embargo reprocharle sería inhumano ¿Verdad?

Era tarde, muy tarde, cuando dio las primeras cabeceadas, necesitaba dormir. Prácticamente se desplomo en el maltratado sillón, que parecía sollozar, los resortes chillaban sin piedad despertando al pobre Stanley, que no conciliaba sueño. Y no, no eran los sollozos del sillón o el frío invernal, era la inmensa ansiedad que le proporcionaba la mata de pelos rojos.

"Al que madruga, Dios le ayuda"

Él no era creyente, así que madrugar no le hacía bien alguno, madrugar no era su plan, y detestaba levantarse de tan mal humor. Aún estaba a oscuras, pero ya escuchaba un barullo total en el exterior. Como una horda de señoras cuchicheando, adivinó, parcialmente. No sólo eran señoras, también habían señores, niños, era un grupo bastante extenso y reunido en lo que aparentaba ser una asamblea pública y sin previo aviso. No le incumbía pero parecía ser algo importante, así que fue a reunirse con el gentío. El tumulto era enorme y mientras trataba de hacerse paso escuchaba:

"Judío"

"Gabardina"

"Judío"

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Era malo? Y lo más importante ¿Le afectaba? En ese momento deseaba ser un poco más alto –Ya lo era– , retiró la idea. Se vería ridículo. Había tanta gente amontonada que desistió, y se quedó ahí tratando de descifrar el bullicio. No podía ver más que un montón de cabezas rubias y otras castañas, luego el gentío empezó esparcirse. Una anciana, que reconoció como Frau Eisenhauer, también conocida por ser del gremio de las viejas chismosas y costurera con unas ganas locas de casar a su joven hija se le acercó. -

–¡Querido! ¿Por qué esa cara de susto?

– Nada, creo que llegué un poco tarde, eso es todo.– Sabía cómo era esa mujer, perdón, esa harpía, siempre usaba un tono extremadamente cálido y amistoso para sonsacar información para sus charlas mañaneras con el Gremio de Viejas Chismosas, era conveniente ahorrarse problemas. – ¡Acabo de recordar que deje la estufa encendida!

.¡Pero qué cosas dices! Deja que la señorita lo haga. No la veo mucho en estos días ¿Se encuentra mal?

–Oh, sí, eso… ¡Eso es! Está enferma la pobrecilla, ahora, adió–

Falló, la arpía no dejaría de hablar.

–¡Estos días si son unos verdaderos días perros! ¿Ya sabe lo que pasó con la Mischling? Acaban de inspeccionar su casa, encontraron a la muy descarada en pleno in fraganti quemando unas noséque…¡Dios! ¡No lo recuerdo!

–Una gabar–

– Ja, genau! ¡La gabardina!.– La arpía desconocía todo tipo de modales, así que le importaba un bledo interrumpir por segunda vez al azabache.– La mischling estaba quemando una gabardina, pensaba que nadie descubriría porque quemaba una gabardina ¡En invierno! ¡Qué mujer más loca! Así como te decía, la michsling tenía pasaportes falsificados en esa gabardina, yo sabía que la michsling tenía cierta maña con los judíos…

La mujer hablaba y hablaba como si fuese un río de palabras andante, pero desde hace unos segundos Stanley se había marchado, no sin antes despedirse con un "Disculpe la interrupción, frau, dejé la estufa encendida". Era mentira, aunque eso no importaba. Él no iba a apagar una estufa, en realidad ni se tomó la molestia de tomar el camino directo a casa, caminaba sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que llego divisar ese hermoso adosado entre tanta nieve y muros grisáceos, se veía muy bien cuidado e impecable, la Mischling seguía en casa. Deseaba que los comentarios asquerosos de "La Doña" fueran sólo chismes de mal gusto, en serio, lo deseaba con todo su ser. Tocó la imponente puerta de madera, la respuesta fue un suave movimiento que lo invitaba a entrar, no habían cerrado la puerta. Tragó saliva, fue demasiado ruidoso, había llamado la atención de aquella cabellera rubia platino, era la Mischling.

Y entonces sus ojos ámbar lo apuñalaron, ahora si se sentía como una reverenda mierda, había dejado de ver a Hannah, la Mischling desde su estúpida decisión de ostracismo voluntario. O bueno, desde que Hannah se declaró y él no pudo corresponderle, porque esperaba a Dolly. Eso tampoco era cierto, sabía que Dolly no volvería pero quería embriagarse solo, sin la vista y pena de los demás. Se acercó con la intención de consolarla o tranquilizarla, al menos así se sentiría menos culpable, pero para colmar su ya menguada existencia no fue un rostro triste y sediento de compasión lo que vio, en lugar de eso se encontró con una mirada fuerte, como un reproche concentrado en sólo dos iris brillantes, Hannah, con su semblante casi majestuoso no estaba pasando por un mal momento, estaba en medio de una revelación.

–Sé porque estás aquí. ¡Dios, esto es lo que faltaba! ¡Ya era hora, Stan!

–Te ruego, no, te imploro, no me cambies de tema por favor.

–¡Ahora con caprichos, Marsh, digo, su majestad!

–¿Es cierto eso?

La rubísima suspiró. No le intimidaba, ni le asustaba la idea de ser "enemiga del Reich", había hecho lo correcto por lo tanto su carácter orgulloso no se desvanecería, estaba orgullosísima y feliz de haber apoyado una causa noble ¿Era tan malo compartir su felicidad con otra persona? ¿Y sí estaba en contra? ¿Le importaba? La respuesta es clara, Marsh se podía ir al carajo. Al reverendísimo carajo. .

–Es maravilloso ser la comidilla del pueblo, no me imaginaba que mi vida privada llegase a ser tan interesante. En especial para ti, ¿Desde cuándo te interesan los viejos amigos?

–Lo siento, ha sido todo tan difícil en estos meses.

–Todos tenemos problemas, Stan, pero tú…– Le dedicó una mirada despectiva.– Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua.

¿Por qué nadie entendía la magnitud de su soledad? ¿Era necesario burlarse? Stanley empezaba a perder la compostura.

\- No quiero discutir contigo, más aun sabiendo que no podremos vernos por demasiado tiempo.

\- Da igual, no había otra forma de que…olvídalo. Vayamos al grano. ¿Deseas una taza de té?

\- Sí, por favor.

Eran casi una veintena de papeles desperdigados alrededor de la mesa cada uno con sus respectivos pliegues, manchas, letra descuidada… y sin embargo la rubísima los veía como si de trofeos se trataran, con una sonrisa alegre exhibiendo su perfecta dentadura, aquel día estaba especialmente bonita, pero no en el sentido físico, externo, banal, no, iba mucho más allá de eso ¿Era el brillo de sus ojos? ¿O el tono cálido de su voz? Estaba perdido, o bueno, no tan perdido, sólo un poco. Ella relataba y describía el sentido de todos los papeles, Stanley estaba en otro mundo en el que ignoraba el perfecto alemán de la chica de ojos ámbar.

–Supongo que está será nuestra última aventura…– Añadió con un tono triste

–Espero que sea una mala broma

Rió un tanto nerviosa para luego atentar con la distancia que los separaba en lo que tardaban en darse un abrazo, porque Stanley no entendía nada y ella todo, así que era mejor dar las cosas a entrever porque…

¿Por qué? Conservaban la ilusión de volverse a ver, es normal y pasajero, las despedidas siempre han sido un dolor de cabeza desde los tiempos de la piedra y el hierro, no importa el siglo ni la estación del año, las despedidas son iguales aquí o en la China.

La rubísima recogió los papeles y los guardó en un frasco de mermelada, les dio una pequeña despedida a modo de largo suspiro.

– ¿Tienes en dónde guardarlo?

– ¿Uh? –Revisó cada uno de sus bolsillos, cada una más pequeño que el otro, ahí no cabría un frasquito de mermelada, aun si lo intentase.- Al parecer no.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Dio un vistazo al enorme living en el que se encontraba, de las misceláneas y otros cachivaches que solían adosar las paredes no quedaban nada, como si por arte de magia se hubiesen convertido en siluetas de polvo y vacío, y esto hacía que los muebles de primera se viesen ridículos en tamaña soledad. No, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llevar un frasco de mermelada con casi una veintena de identificaciones y en ese momento le vino una pregunta.

-¿Y porque no nos deshacemos de esto?

-Stan, puede que para ti sólo sean un par de hojas. Pero esas hojas, Stan, esas hojas. Son 20 vidas y quizá más o menos, no lo sé con precisión. ¿Entiendes la magnitud de todo esto? Son una veintena de niños que no sabrán quienes son o quienes fueron sus padres. A menos que tú, vayas en este momento y escondas ese maldito frasco en dios-sabe-donde. Y te olvides que yo existí, que está conversación existió. Yo estaré bien, con 20 acusaciones más o menos, no bajarán mi condena. Todo depende de tu silencio, Marsh.

La garganta le quemaba a cien, estaba totalmente rojo de haber corrido como un desquiciado, ¿Lo vieron? Claro que lo vieron, y algunos hasta quisieron detenerlo ¡No es normal correr en pleno invierno! Realmente deseaba quebrarse, había cometido una estupidez descomunal, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cayo rendido al viejo suelo de madera en un vago intento de calmarse, era demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo.

 _"Me he metido en lío, me he metido en un lío, me he metido en un lío."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_2\. Kyle._**

 _La manzana de la discordia-pan de la discordia- continuaba en el mismo lugar, habría sido fácil cogerlo y calmar sus jugos gástricos de no haber sido educado con tan fervorosos modales de protocolo._

Recordaba con cierto cariño las cenas familiares, cuando nadie podía sentarse hasta la llegada del patriarca. Patriarca que siempre llegaba tarde y muy cansando aunque perjurase que había dormido, lo que no era del todo cierto. Su rostro cada vez más pálido y hundido se veía invadido con las enormes ojeras que atenuaban la ternura de su mirada. Ese era Gerald Broflovski, alguna vez un reconocido redactor de textos científicos, escritor fantasma y corrector ortográfico humano por antonomasia. Y no era un mal padre, con retroceder unos años atrás podía recordar las tantas veces que jugaron juntos, las estampitas que coleccionaron y su emoción al saber que su primogénito se encontraba próximo al Bar Mitzvah.

Tenían una vida perfecta: Una casa hermosa, dinero, y clase. Eran la familia judía más adinerada de Frankfurt, y casi de todo Hesse. Pero las cosas empezaron a torcerse ¿Desde? Mhmm… aproximadamente desde que Gerald dejo de traer estampitas y se quedaba el día entero pegado a su vieja máquina de escribir que perdía más y más letras de tanto sudor y lágrimas, sí, lágrimas, porque Kyle le escuchaba llorar. Luego, Mamá dejo de asistir a esas reuniones que adoraba y en un principio estaba de lo más feliz porque odiaba ir a Múnich a lidiar con los abuelos, tíos, y otros parientes que ni conocía y le pellizcasen las mejillas como si fuesen de hule. Sheyla que se codeaba con las más altas esferas y usaba ropa francesa, terminó siendo víctima de los usureros. Quienes no tuvieron piedad en arrebatarles el dinero que ahorraban para viajar, porque en eso se había reducido su existencia, escapar o morir.

Aún no alcanzaba la pubertad y ya debía afrontar el peso de ser un exiliado. Se encontraba solo contra el mundo, es ahí cuando descubrió que muchas personas que fueron amables con él sólo querían su dinero.

Vivió hacinado en un maldito infierno con una pareja de locos y de remate, que luego de prometerles a sus padres llevarlo a la frontera intentaron asesinarlo apenas supieron de su traslado. Bueno…tampoco le sorprendía mucho, se sentía afortunado de haber terminado en un basurero antes que en la morgue. Palpó el corte más pequeño, le inquietaba ya que no recordaba como se lo había hecho.

Y ahora se encontraba en una especie de pasadizo de apenas 50 pasos de largo y 75 pasos de ancho. Era increíble como el azabache encontró la manera de convertir ese chiquero en algo parecido a un hogar. Pero no es que a Kyle le agradara, todo lo contrario, ni se imaginaba pasar un día más ahí, le molestaba casi todo, desde el espacio hasta la humedad, el ruido de la ventana y el no poder exigir algo mejor porque _el tipo ese_ no era de fiar. O al menos no sería de fiar hasta que pudiese defenderse por su cuenta.

Dio un suspiro largo y se reincorporó, el día anterior alcanzó la pseudo-mesa sin problemas. Era difícil movilizarse como quería por lo que no podría correr en caso de peligro, así que lo decidió relajarse un rato más, después de todo no había motivos de los que preocuparse. Sin embargo, dormir se le hacía imposible con tantos recuerdos invadiendo su tranquilidad, cayó en cuenta en que no podía olvidar quien era ni siquiera por unos minutos.

Escuchó un crujido, por el volumen dedujo que provenía de la puerta principal – y estaba casi seguro de que era la única puerta.- crujido que fue sucedido por una serie de jadeos y murmullos inentendibles. No sabía qué hacer, sí ir a buscar respuestas o quedarse en cama y fingir estar durmiendo. No, no podía pegar los ojos. La secuencia de lamentos perdía volumen, ahora sólo escuchaba unos pasos pesados que se acercaban.

-Lo siento, pelirrojo. Hoy no traje nada.

 _Se había pasado días enteros estudiando al azabache, se llamaba Stanley, no tenía un empleo fijo y era de carácter débil. Parecía carecer de amigos o pareja y tenía una especial afición por recolectar cosas, dibujar petirrojos, y leer novelas extranjeras. A ser más exactos, novelas no aptas para un ciudadano ejemplar y eso de alguna manera le generaba cierta simpatía e incluso le hablaría de no ser su aberrante curiosidad hacía su vida pasada. Físicamente… a veces era intimidante, a veces daba pena ajena de lo único que podía fiarse era de que jamás le ganaría en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, era demasiado alto y de contextura delgada, quizá hasta un tanto atlética y probablemente le doblara el peso. Por lo demás, no era más que un muerto en vida que se dedicaba a limpiar la nieve de casas ajenas y no ganaba más que unas cuantas monedas de bronce._

 _En el otro extremo se encontraba Kyle quién era un oda a la introspección, dominaba el alemán, inglés y hebreo, le emocionaba viajar, leer y aprender nuevos idiomas. En la escuela siempre fue un alumno destacado, hasta que un día lo expulsaron sin ni una explicación, pero siguió estudiando bajo la tutela de profesores privados, estos a su vez también habían sido despedidos sin razón. El dinero se hizo escaso y todo porque Gerald confiaba en que todo iría mejor, ese fue un error fatal. Día a día, vecinos, tíos, hermanos, desparecían. Y nadie lo notaba. Kyle comprendía porque nadie quería hacerse cargo de un judío. Era un estorbo, un estorbo pelirrojo que no alcanzaba el metro cincuenta._

 _Removió la crema de espárragos, extrañaba las quesadillas. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo dulce mientras se decidía en usar la cuchara o beber del tazón, optó por lo primero. Stanley tenía razón, no sabía tan mal… estaba bien, era comida barata, pero no era tan mala como pensaba. Ahora podía masticar la carne seca sin problemas, e incluso consideraba que el pan de centeno era mil veces más delicioso que el pan ácimo._

 _Y estaba tan metido en sus comparaciones culinarias que no se percató de la inquietante mirada de Stan, hasta que pronto se sintió azorado y no tuvo problemas en devolver la misma atención sólo que con un gesto de desprecio._

\- Mañana vendrán a censar toda esta zona, pelirrojo.-Hizo una pausa.- Siento tener que decir esto, pero… tendré que enviarte a un orfanato.

\- ¿ Por qué?

\- Verás, No tengo dinero para enviarte a una escuela, ni tiempo, ni un motivo real para cuidar a alguien que desconozco. Y sé que vivirás mejor ahí que en está pocilga.

\- No quiero ir.

\- Yo no quiero hacerme cargo de un desconocido.

-Me llamo Kyle.-El judío ofreció su pecosa y pequeña mano- ¿Amigos?

Stan accedió.

-Ahora me conoces, ya tienes un motivo.

-Pero no trataba de dec-

-Shhhhh. Mentir es pecado.

 _Despertó antes que el azabache, eso era un gran logro. Se asomó hacía el exterior, no era una vista panorámica, pero era suficiente para darse una idea de su ubicación. Era un barrio de clase media-baja, y si él solía vivir en el corazón de Frankfurt ese debía ser el páncreas o algo así. No había mucho para ver, tan sólo le quedaba sentir pena por Stan, para su mala suerte Hesse tenía un clima estupendo y ya no habría nieve que limpiar._

 _Fue a la pseudo cocina, nunca en su vida había hecho la colada y ahora sabía lo tedioso que era esperar a que secará la ropa sin morir de una neumonía. Era un poco molesto andar arremangándose cada 5 minutos, a Stan se le dio la maravillosa idea de prestarle una de sus camisas_

 _Sí que tenía suerte, su ropa había secado, le debía una a la estufa. Ni corto ni perezoso se cambió ahí mismo ¡Olor a ropa fresca! Ya se las arreglaría para devolverle la camisa a Stan, pero no en Sabbat._

 _"6 de Enero, 1939"_

 _Rezaba el calendario. Bufó, era el mismo día de ayer. Arrancó la hoja del calendario, listo. Ahora era oficialmente el día siete de enero de 1939, en el calendario gregoriano, claro está._

 _"16 de Tevet, 5699"_

 _"Sabbat" Susurró bajito, como si en lugar de ser un recordatorio fuese una reprimenda._

 _¿Eso era todo?_

 _Sólo le quedaba esperar._

 _Esperar el toque de la puerta._

 _O…_

 _No, no, no esquivaría los problemas._

 _Esperar, eso era todo._

 _Stan, rebuscaba entre sus baratijas y esto no despertaba ni un ápice de curiosidad al pelirrojo, que ya comprendía las excentricidades del azabache. Kyle se limitaba a ver el tiempo pasar, con un panecillo blanco en la mano y preguntas que cada vez irrumpían en su realidad más abruptamente. Preguntas de las que no quería conocer respuesta alguna, el pasado debía quedarse sólo en eso, siendo un recuerdo nebuloso. Regresó la atención a la realidad, Stan continuaba en lo suyo._

 _Stan siempre le había parecido raro, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que en medio de un momento como aquel se le ocurriese buscar un estúpido envase de mermelada, y lo que era peor, vacío. "Dios, si que está loco" pensó en voz alta, ni una respuesta, la atención del azabache estaba concentrada en el bendito frasco, lo abrió y no tardó en extender una sarta de papeles sobre la mesa y con eso desencadenó la curiosidad del judío._

 _Kyle Broflovski_

 _Las manos de Stan temblaban sobre el papel, Kyle se guardó sus preguntas al leer su nombre, en el pasaporte._

 _-Es falso.- pronunció el mayor, en apenas un hilillo de voz.- Todos estos documentos son falsos, Kyle. Todas estas personas son ratas judías._

 _Kyle podía ver como las manos de Stan se convertían en puños, puños tembleques pero al fin y al cabo puños._

\- _Dime algo, Stan….¿Habrías ayudado a un judío?_

\- _Debería matarte._

\- _Ambos somos igual de culpables, Stan ¿Qué persona normal esconde pasaportes falsos?_

 _Silencio._

 _El humilde piso de madera resonaba, alguien esperaba en la puerta principal. Ese alguien no tardó en tocar la puerta, fue un único golpe. Kyle tenía su pasaporte falso entre las manos, y Stan, él, bueno, lidiaba consigo mismo en lo que tardaba en abrir la puerta. Un par de segundos que para ambos eran como horas y horas._

 _Kyle escuchaba una conversación, pero no podía descifrarla, eran como voces desfiguradas, como si fuesen de otro mundo._

 _El suboficial apareció, era joven, demasiado joven. Quizá no pasaba de los 19, era corto de estatura y se veía como un puberto al lado de Stan. Tenía un gesto severo pero su piel infestada de acné juvenil le hacía ver menos intimidante, hasta algo gracioso. Kyle sabía como eran "ellos" les gustaba sentir el miedo, así que contuvo su risa e imitó a Stan._

 _-Es sólo una inspección de rutina.- Se sonrojó, le había salido un gallito.- ¿El niño es suyo?_

 _-No, es mi sobrino._

 _-¿Y sus padres?_

 _\- Mi hermana está muerta, la ubicación de su padre me es desconocida, siento mucho no poder proporcionar mayor información._

 _-¿Tiene sus documentos?_

 _-Sólo tengo su pasaporte._

 _-Muéstremelo._

 _Kyle le entregó el papel. El oficial sonrió, y le removió el cabello. Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque por dentro deseaba darle una patada en los huevos. El oficial movía los labios mecánicamente, no sabía leer, Broflovski conocía ese truco. Lo hacían casi todos en la escuela era la manera más simple de hacer creer a todos que prestaban atención._

 _-Bien, veo que todo está en regla. Eso sí, tenga más cuidado con el pequeño, no sea mezquino. ¡Adios!_

 _-¿Feliz? No pasó nada, Stan._

 _-No nos hemos librado de nada, volverán. Quizá venga uno más listo y nos arreste._

 _-¿Qué propones?_

 _-¿Dónde están tus padres?_

 _-No lo sé._

 _-¿Familia?_

 _-Múnich, pero no es seguro. Es imposible que sigan viviendo ahí._

 _-¿Por qué crees eso?_

 _-Yo soy quien hace las preguntas, Stan._

 _-¿Qué ocultas, pelirrojo?_

 _-Nada, Stan, nada de nada.- Continuó, de la manera más seria que pudo.- Mientras menos sepas de mi será mejor para ti._

 _Era cuestión de tiempo para que Stan comprendiera aquella frase, sólo que ese no era el momento para develar el futuro, era momento de meditar en busca de una solución que se hacía más y más problemática, lo que era una paradoja, pero no es que ellos se detuvieran a pensar cuando tenían el tiempo en contra._

 _-Eh, pelirrojo. ¿Cambiaste la gaza?_

 _-No…_

 _Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz, sin saber si declarar su total repugnancia o tratar de comprender la ignorancia del ojiverde.- Bien, tú quédate quieto, cruza los dedos y pide a tu Dios que te haga un milagro y no termines con la pierna amputada._

 _Y eso es lo que hizo Kyle. Stan regresó con su cuchillo suizo, jurando que estaba "esterilizado", si es que lavarlo con agua oxigenada se considera una esterilización… Procedió, hizo un pequeño corte, en la gaza, que hedía a ropa húmeda, ¿Eso era malo? Al parecer no, la piel estaba sana con una serpiente de color palo rosa prácticamente invisible, y pecas, pero eso era normal. Había aprendido una lección, era de necios subestimar a la juventud._

 _-Menuda suerte, pelirrojo._

 _-Di Kyle, K-Y-L-E_

 _-K-H-A-A-L_

 _-Prefiero pelirrojo a Khaal._

 _-De acuerdo, pelirrojo._


	5. Chapter 5

**_3 ._**

Enero moría, dándole paso a un incierto febrero. Stan observaba esos 2 boletos con cierto cariño y miedo. Múnich, es ahí en dónde empezaría su aventura. Guardó los boletos, y siguió su camino, se preguntaba si Kyle estaría feliz o sí al menos no le mencionara todo lo que hubiesen podido comprar con el dinero "desperdiciado", Marsh lo sabía y era por eso que se inquietaba tanto. De alguna manera, el pelirrojo había empezado a ser más que un estorbo, había empezado a ser un… un…

 _Amigo_.

Sí, eso. Un amigo, eso es lo que era. Y realmente, Stan deseaba que Kyle pensase lo mismo de él. Y si no era así… estaba bien, todo estaba bien, porque, porque… ya no se sentía muerto. Porque su vida había recobrado cierto sentido, porque tenía alguien que le esperase, aunque sólo se quejase de eso u aquello, tenía razón, debía tener razón. Stan sudaba frío, se sentía vigilado, recobro el aliento e interrumpió sus cavilaciones. ¿ Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué sentía que todos cuchicheaban a su alrededor?

Él no era un cobarde, sólo, sólo… deseaba compartir sus demonios.

El living estaba pulcro, vacío, con la única presencia del silencio sepulcral, con su soledad, el pelirrojo había desaparecido, Stan estaba solo otra vez. Se tranquilizó, quizá sólo se fue a buscar agua en el pozo, en ese horrible pozo negro y maloliente, y todo porque él no era capaz de pagar algo tan básico como un servicio de agua, que de por sí era un lujo, un lujo necesario. Conseguiría algo mejor, para los dos. Sí, eso haría. Se calmó un poco, alguien acababa de entrar. Era Kyle, tal y como lo predijo, llevaba una cubeta de agua.

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas en plena luz del día, por favor, no hagas que me preocupe en vano, no hagas algo estúpido.

-Cálmate _mamá.-_ Se burló

-No es momento de discutir, pelirrojo. Pronto, dejaremos este horrible lugar. – Le enseño los boletos.- Empaca tus cosas, no pierdas el tiempo, deja esa mierda, te enfermarás, no podemos gastar dinero.

Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de verdad.

Ya era febrero, el sol aún no se animaba a salir, y pese a eso el clima era cálido, claro, ellos no saldrían en la mañana, por motivos de seguridad Stan escogió el horario más discreto: el de medianoche. Cuando todos dormían o contaban estrellas. Kyle llevaba sus documentos falsos, Stan confiaba en que no se los pedirían. Compartían la misma maleta que Stan usó el día en el que piso tierra del viejo continente, había pasado casi una década, sus ojeras se habían oscurecido más, sus dientes ya no eran tan blancos, sus rasgos se habían acentuado, su apariencia iba entre lo demacrado y bohemio, a excepción de sus ojos, clarísimos como hace veintisiete años o como desde el primer momento en el que sintió la luz del sol, o lo que ocurriese primero. Sus ojos desencajaban todo, siendo tan infantiles en un rostro marcado por la desgracia, por su desgracia.

Envidiaba al judío, era un revoltijo de pecas y cabello rojo, era un desastre, con las mangas siempre sucias, su nariz ligeramente respingada y sus hoyuelos al reír. Pero, era un desastre perfecto.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas llevar?

-Es todo lo que no podré olvidar.

Una caja que contenía "Todo lo que no podía olvidar", una copia del Mein Kampf, y sus documentos. Llevaba puesto 4 capas de lo que consideraba sus mejores ropas, y su mejor calzado. El pelirrojo no podía jactarse de lo mismo, sólo llevaba la misma y vieja ropa de hace un mes. Stan le había regalado un viejo suéter que le tejió Shelly, allá por la década de los 20, le quedaba bien.

\- Lo menciono porque en Múnich hace muuuuuuuucho frío, ya sabes, no tienes pinta de sobrevivir al invierno.

\- Tú no tienes idea de lo que es una nevada, pelirrojo.

\- ¿Uhm?

\- Olvídalo.

Claro que conocía el clima de Múnich, hizo un par de viajes con la intención de encontrar un médico para su tío cuando éste ya se hallaba agonizando. La ángina de pecho no tardó en dar su fruto, la arritmia que destruyo la vida del pobre tío Jimbo, que era como un cádaver postrado al viejo sofá, viendo el tiempo pasar. Y un día mientras dormía, una bendición de infarto al corazón le arrancó la vida. Stan acababa de llegar a Frankfurt cuando le anunciaron el deceso.

Se dieron un festín con las reservas que sobraban, Stan ya había arreglado con vender la propiedad al Reich por un módico precio. No regresaría, no le cabía ni la más mínima duda. Revisó el librero para asegurarse de no tener algo "peligroso" o buscar material "prohibido", muchos intelectuales compraban libros vetados a altos precios. Desistió, no había más que un montón de enciclopedias y libros que sólo Wendy comprendía, a estos les echo un pequeño vistazo, encontró un fragmento de papel escrito en una lengua que desconocía, sin embargo, reconoció la caligrafía al instante.

"Wendy"

Guardó el papel dentro de la "caja de que cosas que no podrá olvidar". Luego llamó al judío, ambos sabían que no tenían dinero para el colectivo o contratar un chofér. Si salían temprano llegarían a la estación rápidamente y con tiempo de sobra. En el camino compraron pan dulce, era probable que llegasen tarde, o que al llegar no tuviesen tiempo de desayunar.

Stan tenía las rodillas entumecidas, habían permanecido flexionadas durante 5 horas para su mala suerte los asientos no estaban hechos para personas que superaba el metro ochenta. Estiró los brazos, no era mucho el espacio que disponía por lo que se veía obligado a aprovecharlo al máximo. No fue muy cuidadoso, Kyle se despertó y de muy mala gana, en ese instante la velocidad del tren se redujo vertiginosamente, y ambos escucharon con claridad el batallón de pasos al que no tardaron en unirse, el azabache caminaba asustado con su maleta vieja entre los brazos tratando de no incomodar de más a sus compañeros de viaje

¿Kyle? Él ya se encontraba fuera con las suelas de sus zapatos embadurnadas en hollín aspirando el humo que expedía el tren y uno que otro cuarentón desesperado por probar sus cigarrillos. Después de muchos "Lo siento" " Disculpe" y "Permiso, por favor" Marsh se libró del gentío, pero no se libró del torrente de emociones que sintió al deleitarse con el suave tacto de la nieve, y habría continuado de no sentir una presencia observándolo impaciente, el judío se moría de frío con esos pantaloncillos de quiénsabequé material, no le había tomado importancia a su vestimenta pero ahora podía deducir que por la forma en la que vestía no debía pasar de los 12 años.

Kyle comía las últimas migajas del pan dulce, ni rastro del azabache. Como no tenían un lugar en donde quedarse estuvo siguiendo a Marsh durante un buen rato en la búsqueda de una posada más asequible, casi todas estaban llenas y las que no lo estaban ofrecían sus últimos cuartos a precios exorbitantes, La explicación: Una oleada de nazis austriacos se asentó en Múnich. Finalmente y luego de ir tocando puerta a puerta, una pareja de ancianos les recibió, la oferta era tentadora, desayuno gratis y cuarto de lavandería,lo que era aún mejor es que no exigían documentos. La mujer no tardo en presentarles la habitación, en el camino se encontraron con un par de caras alargadas y ojos llenos de miedo, y en medio de eso, existía algo que destacaba entre esas paredes manchadas de mugre y miseria: El Fuhrer. La anciana observaba la imagen como si se tratase de un ídolo.

La habitación que les designaron…dejaba mucho que desear, estaba cubierta en papel pintado que quizá fue blanco décadas atrás, no era muy común usar papel pintado en lugar de pintura, está era más barata " _A no ser que quieran ocultar algo"_ La vieja desapareció, el trato estaba hecho y no le dejó protestar, de todos formas no iba a hacerlo.

-¿Vas a pagar 50 marcos por esto?

-Dudo que tengas una mejor idea.

-Claro que la tengo, pero… bueno, son cosas de negocios, no lo entenderías.

-¿Alguna vez has pisado una fábrica? ¿Has ganado dinero que no sea el que te dan tus padres? – Pausó.- Llevó más tiempo vivo que tú y…

"Entiendo todo mejor que tú" Pensó, más no lo pronunció. Él era un adulto, no debía rebajarse a discutir con un niñato ¿Qué podía saber él que Stan no supiera? Él no podía entender nada.

\- Sí consideras que estar vivo es pasar los días en una casucha empolvada es vida, estás en lo cierto, llevas vivo mucho más que yo.

Nada.

-Dime, Stan. ¿Alguna vez en tu miserable vida oíste el bramido del mar? ¿Acaso ya descubriste las maravillas de probar el pan recién horneado? ¿Ya presenciaste un ballet?

Nada de nada.

\- Responde, Stan, no me dejes con la curiosidad.

En una fracción de segundo el mundo se le hizo inmenso, se llevó las manos al rostro, eran las de un niño. Se abrazó a sí mismo, hacía eso siempre que se sentía desprotegido, si lloraba recibiría una paliza, Le dolían las tripas, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había comido algo decente? Se suponía que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Una opresión en el pecho le agobiaba, no podía respirar bien, era miedo. Él era un cobarde.

Una chiquilla de sucios cabellos castaños se acercaba, era Shelly, él quería mucho a su hermana, mas, no era correspondido. O eso creía, Shelly no le pegaba, pero tampoco evitaba que Mamá se desquitara con él. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente,

"Adiós, Stanley"

\- Shelly, no te vayas. Llévame, no quiero a mamá, llévate a mamá.

\- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, si ella llega a ponerte un dedo encima, compréndela, Stanley, no la odies, tú y yo sabemos que ella…

\- Está muerta.

\- ¿Quiéres que yo muera, Stan?

No.

-¿Dónde está la puta?

Él era un ovillo humano encerrado en el armario, no le temía a la oscuridad, él sólo le temía a ella, a ese monstruo que llamaba mamá, pero no era mamá, mamá ya había muerto. Ese monstruo se alimentaba del terror, lo podía oler, lo saboreaba, Sabía que iba a pasar, el monstruo abriría la puerta. El monstruo le quitaría a sus amadas sombras, a su amada oscuridad.

-¿Mamá?

Y vio luz.

Amo a mi familia.

Amo a mamá

Un líquido viscoso y de sabor metálico caía de su nariz, deslizó su mano por su delgado cuello, sintió una protuberancia, nuez de adán le llaman. Ese día cumplía 15 años, había discutido con el monstruo otra vez, sólo que está vez salió triunfante, sin embargo, no se sentía un triunfador, se sentía como un montón de mierda.

Había estado vendiendo morbosidades-grabados eróticos.- de Sharon en la escuela, había hecho dinerillo con eso, y era genial, Sólo que la publicidad se transtornó y terminó en uno de esos rumores que acaban en boca de las personas menos indicadas, hasta llegar a oídos de la viuda de Marsh.

Sharon le atacó apenas llegó a casa, le rompió la nariz, y él, él… ya no era pequeño, sólo pretendía empujarla, sacársela de encima, no quería hacerle eso…

El monstruo murió ese día, pero eso no hizo que Mamá regresase. Sharon se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con la mirada perpleja, en un punto indefinido del inestable techo de madera.

-Te odio.

Lo siento, mamá.

Despertó, era un mal sueño.

No eran los ojos café del monstruo, eran los ojos verdes de la rata judía.

-¿Te sientes bien, Stan? Te quedaste dormido.

-Sí. Estoy un poco cansado, ya sabes el tedio del viaje.

-¿Qué tedio? Son las 7. Stan, me muero de hambre.

-Coge algo de dinero, en la primera planta hay un bar, no lo sé, pide algo.

Kyle le observó asustado.

-¿Miedo, judío?

-Odio el olor a malviviente, me da nauseas.

Stan revisó sus bolsillos, ostentaba de 24 marcos, 24 maravillosos y relucientes marcos, en monedas d marcos, respectivamente, eso era bastante.

El Viejo además de ser un tacaño sin remedio, era tendero. A Kyle no le agradaban los hospederos, el juraba "Nada que se relacione con el Canciller puede ser bueno", por lo que Stan iba sólo. El tendero extendía su brazo derecho junto a su mano, también, perfectamente extendida a la altura de sus ojitos hundidos.

-¡Heil Hitler!

-Heil Hitler.

Stan pidió un paquete de galletas. Dejó 2 marcos, en el mostrador, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

En la segunda planta había una cocina común, pero era concurridísima y a Stan no le agradaba el ruido, ni la gente que producía el ruido. Fue al bar, sonrió, los cantineros aún se encontraban limpiando los vasos, y acomodando las sillas. No por eso tardaron en atenderlo.

-Sólo quiero 2 lattes.

\- Son 4 marcos.

-Eso es muy caro…

\- El chocolate también es muy caro.

No se molestó en discutir, pagó los 4 marcos, y en cuestión de minutos le sirvieron los lattes. Preguntó si podía llevarse los vasos, y el mesero asintió, con la condición de dejar como empeño medio marco.

 _Prefería compartir un latte, adoraba compartir un latte, contar copos de nieve compartiendo un latte con alguien era su hobby favorito. ¿Ahora con quien comportaría lattes por la mañana, tarde y noche?_

A Kyle le gustaba compartir un latte.

-Sigo esperando tu respuesta, Stan.

¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

 _Se abrazó así mismo, y por un momento creyó volver a ser un niño._


	6. Chapter 6

4.

Desde hacía unas semanas se habían organizado para repartirse las tareas de la pseudo casa, Stan se encargaba de la colada, la limpieza, los suministros y un largo etcétera. Marsh intentó conseguirle un profesor particular a Broflovski, sin mucho éxito, y Kyle, bueno trataba de sumergirse en el mundo del autoaprendizaje. Tenía una buena cantidad de libros, de todos los que pudiera conseguir. Ya no odiaba tanto a Stanley, no era tan mierda como creía. E incluso se sentía un poco más conforme, a veces comían carne de ternera o galletas y casi siempre tenía algo que hacer. Quizá solo añoraba salir un poco más seguido, pero desconfiaba de los inquilinos.

Era feliz.

Ya le había perdonado la vida, a ellos, las bestias, ya no le importaba. Prefería todo como estaba ahora, no quería crecer, sí tan sólo, sí tan sólo…

El universo se estacionara.

 _PRIMAVERA._

Pero, Febrero trajo a Marzo, y con Marzo llegó Abril.

Los pantaloncillos ya le quedaban cortos, los mocasines le apretaban, y le costaba menos coger el ázucar de la alacena. Miraba con horror la marca de tiza en la puerta de roble, esa maldita marca que cada vez quedaba más baja.

-¡Cuánto has crecido, pelirrojo!- Exclamó, lleno de alegría, y marcó una nueva rayita de tiza.

-No exageres, demonios, apenas son dos dedos…y de los flacos.

Sí, había crecido, y él siempre había sido un poco más alto que sus similares, pero ya no era algo que le sorprendiese, en cambio al de los ojos celestes le parecía un evento de lo más extraordinario. Incluso lo escribió en ese libro que nunca le prestaba.

Disipó sus pensamientos, faltaba poco para que cumpliese trece. No tenía noticias de su familia, y presentía que sus recuerdos pronto se extraviarían, pero él era un judío. Eso lo tenía que tener claro, muy presente, repetírselo cada mañana, como un memorandúm del porque estaba ahí, confiando en un desconocido con manías raras y cierta tendencia a aislarse. No fue hasta una tibia mañana de Abril, en el que cayó en cuenta de que era el único amigo que tenía el pobre hombre de ojos tristes y cabello azabache.

Sentía pena porque… Stan no era su amigo, Stan sólo era una herramienta.

 _Una herramienta_

Debía convencerse de eso, debía convencerse de que aferrarse a alguien sólo lo llevaría a la muerte. ¿Era correcto compadecerse por una herramienta? No, no podía hacer eso. Odiaba darse cuenta de las cosas, pero, eso era el largo proceso de crecer ¿Verdad? Se vería obligado a entender todo, así como Stan. Vivir como Stan.

"-anciller ….An..t….lament-"

Stan golpeó la pequeña radio esperando que así se recuperase la señal.

" res...ió…"

Lo intentó nuevamente.

"-to…oloni-"

En eso escucharon hurras, y vitoreos, Marsh apagó la radio. Mientras, Kyle, descifraba el fragmento de papel, que Stan le había entregado minutos antes.

-Es polaco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su pecoso rostro.- Reconozco una lengua eslava cuando la veo, Marsh.

-¿Entiendes algo?- Frotaba sus manos, como si intentase rasgarse la piel.

-Poco y nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Demasiadas preguntas, Marsh.

¿Por qué era tan importante para él un papelito cualquiera? Le interesaba conocer el contenido de ese escrito, la caligrafía era espléndida y en diagonal como las jovencitas inglesas. Sus conocimientos en lenguas eslavas eran limitados- por no decir nulos- mas no perdía nada con intentarlo…

De no haberse tratado de Stan.

Concederle un favor a Stan era algo que no podía permitirse, por el bien del susodicho, consideraba una falta indudablemente despreciable hacerle creer al pobre- ojeroso, larguirucho, etc- hombre que cabía la posibilidad de mantener algún tipo de vínculo amical, le devolvió el fragmentillo, y este ya un tanto frustrado lo guardó en ese libro que jamás le prestaba. Silencio.

Y este mutismo compartido se extendió más de lo previsto, duró semanas. Semanas en las que no tuvieron más compañía que pilas de periódicos, y tazas de latte. Hasta que un buen día, el judío recordó que era su cumpleaños, sí, la misma fecha que años atrás esperaba con ansias y que ya no significaba nada. Pero no podía quejarse.

 _Estar vivo es el mejor regalo_

-Aunque sea sólo un día más.- finalizó la frase que Gerald le repetía tantas veces.

Lo único que quería era saber si sus padres estaban vivos, si comían bien, si dormían bien, ese tipo de cosas eran una constante en sus cavilaciones, andaba de vuelta en vuelta pensando en su familia, en papá y mamá. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, aún con Stan acompañándole sentado en el borde del sofá, silente, sereno, leyendo el diario, sólo quería que se fuese, quería estar solo no sentirse solo.

Y sus deseos se cumplieron, Stan se retiró. A quién sabe dónde.

Se flexionó un poco, casi no se movía porque tenía absolutamente prohibido salir de casa. Casi siempre andaba descalzo porque sus opciones de calzar algo se coartaban a unos mocasines que, literalmente, le destrozaban los pies y unos feos zuecos que Stan le cedió. A veces se preguntaba si esas feas pecas desaparecerían un día. Se tentó, y brincó en el sofá jurándose no volver a hacerlo, pese a saber que no tardaría en romper su promesa.

-¡Khaal!

El pelirrojo se encontraba desplomado en el suelo, extendido en su totalidad-que no era mucho- había calculado mal el salto y terminó cayéndose de espalda, era por eso que se encontraba ahí con una sonrisa estúpida, no se había hecho daño, Stan le observaba anonadado, Kyle le ahorró las preguntas y se reincorporó sin problemas. Al poco rato una de las críadas se acercó a preguntar qué había sucedido, Stan le explicó todo lo más rápido que pudo, atropellando palabra tras palabras, llevaba una caja envuelta en papel de seda.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

No esperaba un regalo, ni entendía como Stan se había enterado de su cumpleaños. Recibió el regalo, y agradeció sin mucho entusiasmo. Reparó en que Marsh no le miraba a los ojos, le restó importancia y abrió cuidadosamente el regalo, quería quedarse con la envoltura con ella podría hacer un cometa, idém con la caja, le serviría para jugar al gato. En el interior de esta encontró lo que parecía ser un gorrito esponjoso, era una ushanka verde. Menudo detalle, le compraba algo para el frío cuando la primavera ya había arrasado con la nieve. Le agradeció secamente.

-Siento mucho no conseguirte algo mejor.

-No importa, está bien.

-¿Querías algo en especial? Pudiste mencionarlo.

-No importa, Stan, ya te dije que está bien.-Pausó y retomó la conversación en un tono más firme- ¿Cómo supiste que hoy-

\- Era tu cumpleaños.- Desvió la mirada, nuevamente.- Kyle Broflovski, 26 de mayo. 1926. _Jude_

Él tenía sus papeles. Se maldijó mentalmente, y ya se disponía a responderle cuando él le robó las palabras.

-Sé que te incómodo. Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, porque soy una mierda, soy raro, estúpido y demás. Pero en serio quería tener un amigo, en serio quería creer que podemos ser amigos, no siempre, pero al menos. Al menos … ¿Sólo por hoy?

"No."

Stan se fue y regresó el maniquí que se quedaba sentado en el borde del sofá.

Un día mientras Stan deambulaba en quién sabe dónde a cierto judío se le presentó la oportunidad de adentrarse en el mundo de allá, se armó de valor y salió del cuartucho, pasó por el pasillo de la miseria y mugre, sin quererlo, se encontraba fuera de la posada. Llevaba medio marco en el bolsillo, y un subidón de adrenalina en el cuerpo. Todo a su alrededor era nuevo, quería saltar, gritar, correr, sentirse libre. Libre de verdad.

Pero, se mantuvo, quieto, sereno. Observando los peatones pasar, algunas más felices que otros, otros echando humos, no le importaba, él sólo quería saber que había más allá, descubrir el mundo de allá.

-¡Kyle!

Unos dedos largos y huesudos le rodearon la muñeca, eran las heladísimas manos del azabache que por fin había pronunciado bien su nombre y ahora lo devolvería a las entrañas del viejo edificio, el pelirrojo no quería seguirle, sus pies se encontraban anclados al asfalto. Eso no evitó que Marsh continuara con lo suyo, regresar al maldito encierro.

Ya se encontraba dentro, sabía que había hecho algo estúpido, no era su culpa. Era sólo un niño con 4 marcas rojas en la muñeca.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así.-Fue una voz desfigurada la que pronunció aquellas palabras, como si perteneciese a otro mundo.

Y luego…

Se estremeció, sentía un ardor en la mejilla, buscó los ojos del pobre hombre para darse con la triste sorpresa de que también se encontraba en la misma incredulidad.

-Perdón.

Eso significaba una sola cosa.

-Lo siento mucho.

Stan le había dado una bofetada.

Había unos biscochos y una caja de chocolates en su lado de la habitación si no los abría pronto caducarían, reparó en que sería estúpido desperdiciar un regalo así. Pero, cada que lo intentaba los ojos del pobre hombre le aparecían a modo memorándum. Retrocedía, miraba a su alrededor y se encontraba con Stan, el pobre hombre, observándolo desde una distancia prudente, moviendo los pies nerviosamente y al verse descubierto fingía leer el viejo periódico, usando esas gélidas manos que días antes habían surcado su mejilla. ¿Por qué no se iba? Cuando lo único que necesitaba era estar solo para calmarse…

Esta vez no se fue. Ni pensaba irse.

 _-¿Quieres jugar al gato?_

 _Stan asintió._

 _VERANO._

Mechones y mechones de cabello rojo caían al satinado piso. No escuchó lo que dijo el barbero, mas, sabía que debía enfrentarse a verse al espejo. No quedaba ni un pelo rojo en su desnuda cabeza, escuchó una risita, la risita se multiplicó. En el espejo el rostro sonriente del barbero le parecía una mueca grotesca, y la mueca se convirtió en una horrible carcajada seguida de otro ejercito de carcajadas, Kyle estaba rojo hasta las orejas y cuando intento cubrirse solo consiguió destacar más el color rojo sangre con el blanco de sus manos.

Y de pronto se vio cubierto de un gorrito de lana, con un bonito pompón rojo, era el gorro de Stan. Las carcajadas se extinguieron poco a poco, hasta expirar en un "Vuelva pronto" Por parte del barbero. A lo que el azabache respondió "Lo dudo mucho" Al parecer a él no le había causado gracia. Y menos gracia le causo todavía verse inmerso en una de esas lloviznas espontaneas de verano, Stan le había prometido comprarle canicas si iban a la barbería, pero el clima arruinó sus planes. Kyle no se molestó cuando Stan le dijo que no irían a la juguetería, después de todo Marsh era hombre de palabra y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría sus canicas.

Ese día decidió darle una oportunidad a la Ushanka verde. Él no sabía que usaría esa Ushanka por el resto de sus días ¿Pero eso era acaso importante? Claro que no. Era de menor relevancia. Y ahora que lo pensaba… ya sin su llamativo pelo rojo podía pasar más desapercibido. Y es que en realidad él no tenía rasgos "judíos" o al menos no los que proponían esos estúpidos afiches. Sheyla era asquenazi mientras que Gerald era católico converso al judaísmo. Eso explicaba su cabello rojo- jewfro- y su nariz pequeña, herencia de su abuela paterna. El jewfro era genial, pero nunca se imaginó que podía convertirse en un nido de piojos. Devolvió la atención a la realidad, era 1939, una guerra se avecinaba y el sólo pensaba en las canicas que le comprarían mañana.

-¡Hey Stan!

El aludido sólo atinó a responder con uno de sus típicos ¿Uh?

-¿Tienes ese papel?

…

Broflovski al igual que Marsh compartían la misma curiosidad acerca del contenido del texto. Kyle reconoció el nombre de una ciudad.

 _Warszawa_

-¿Te suena de algo?

-Warszawa.-Para Stan pronunciarlo era como saborear un limón agrio.- Creó, es decir, estoy totalmente seguro de haberlo escuchado…- Su animó decayó y sus palabras finales se transformaron en apenas un susurro, claro que conocía la palabra.

-¿Stan?

-Ella es de Varsovia, Polonia.


	7. Chapter 7

5.

" _Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua"_

Stan se sentía como un completo estúpido. Hannah tenía razón. Se maldijo, si tan sólo hubiese pensado un poco en lugar de lloriquear y despilfarrar su dinero en un bar de mierda, era obvio que Gwen esperaba que la siguiese. ¿Verdad? Él sólo debería darle alcance y…

Y todo volvería a ser como antes.

De pronto reparó en la existencia de unos ojos verdes, siguiéndolo, ahí, expectantes por una respuesta o al menos una conjunción de palabras, que no tardaron en salir a borbotones. Sólo que no fueron escuchadas, ya que la atención del pelirrojo se había mermado luego de tan extendida espera.

¿Acaso Kyle lo seguiría?

Quizá ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con el judío, quizá lo mejor era dejarlo en manos de los servicios sociales. ¿Pero qué clase de persona tomaría a su cargo a un judío? Stan conocía la situación a la que el pelirrojo se enfrentaba, no le concernía. No debía concernirle, he ahí el problema.

Repasó sus planes, sí llegaba a Berlín…No, no era seguro. Era necesario rodear Berlín. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, realmente no tenía muchas opciones. Sí dejaba a Kyle en el camino no habría problema alguno. Despejó su cabeza, había cometido muchos errores así que sólo le quedaba relajarse un poco antes de tomar una decisión repentina, por lo que buscó algo para distraerse.

Un fulgurante brillo llamó su atención, era su navaja suiza, que se suponía estaba entre sus cosas personales. No recordaba dejarla ahí, es más, ni siquiera recordaba haberla sacado y era imposible que Kyle se relacionase de alguna manera con el hallazgo. Alguien estuvo rebuscando sus pertenencias… no pudo evitar que tanto sus manos como su mándibula temblasen en lo que tardaba en devolver la navaja a su lugar.

¡Oh, sorpresa!

Su copia del Mein Kampf se encontraba en el sitio de lecturas pendientes, es decir en la mesita de noche al lado del diván. Nauseas fue lo primero que sintió, y no, no era miedo. Era otra especie de sentimiento, como un malestar que se expandía de la coronilla a la punta de sus pies. Se percató de que empezaba a sudar frío.

 _Calma, Stan, Calma_

Sabía que no podían quedarse ahí.

-Nos vamos, Khaal.

-¿Mhmm?

-Sólo alista tus cosas, mañana hablamos.

No le mencionó el descubrimiento a la vieja buhonera, pero era obvio que era ella y si no era ella, sólo quedaba como sospechoso el viejo tendero. Dispuso la cantidad de marcos acordada, les agradeció, por no tener la curiosidad suficiente de sospechar en un frasco de mermelada.

Kyle se despertó de muy mala gana, incluso le oyó chistar un "mierda" y uno que otro "hijo de puta". Lo aceptó, porque se sentía como tal.

Tomaron el colectivo y este tardó muy poco en dejarlos en la estación de trenes, harían una escala en Bayreuth y luego tomarían el siguiente tren hasta Weimar.

Cuando llegaron a Bayreuth, apenas se dieron tiempo para explorar su alrededor, mientras menos tiempo llevasen ahí sería más conveniente. Una vez en la estación ya no pudieron acortar más su estadía, el tren se retrasó, llegó una fría madrugada de Junio. Ambos esperaban, inquietos, viendo las estrellas brillando con un fulgor indiferente a lo que sucedía debajo de ellas, y seguirían mostrándose indiferentes año tras año. Y llegó, llegó el tren que los llevaría a Weimar. A la cuna del partido nacional socialista, cuna que con el tiempo quedó un tanto abandonada, pero no olvidada.

El tren partió, eso no hizo que la luna bajase o que las estrellas cayesen, ni que los pasajeros dejasen de roncar. Y sí que roncaban tanto como para despertar a Kyle cada que se disponía a dar una cabeceada, Marsh, él, bueno, a él le daba igual. Dormía muy poco.

Stan observó el reloj, su plato casi vacío y el plato que Kyle apenas había tocado.

-¿Acaso no te gusta el bacón?

-No es eso…

-Si quieres te puedo pedir otra cosa.

-No tengo hambre, en serio, está bien así, gracias.

Stan no le insistió, ya le había incomodado bastante.

-¿Stan?

-¿Sí?

-¿Luego podemos ir a comprar bolitas?

-Las que quieras.

Kyle jugueteaba con sus dedos en lo que Stan tardaba en darle alcance. Ya reunidos fueron a la juguetería a comprar bolitas, cada una más brillante y colorida que la anterior. Quizá no tan brillantes como los dos marcos que relucían en las regordetas manos del vendedor, pero eso no las hacía menos geniales.

Otra vez las mismas gélidas manos irrumpieron en su felicidad.

-Qué te parece si las guardamos ¿Eh? - La felicidad se esfumó junto al tono sereno de Marsh. Y con ello se fueron las bolitas, que se perdieron en el horrible maletín del mayor.

Y Stan continuó el pasó, esperando que Kyle lo siguiese, pero él se había quedado muy muy atrás, como varado, confundido y… ¿Mhmm?

" _Como un poco muerto"_

Jude, eso es lo que rezaba el letrero de una librería, J-U-D-E, Judío. Eran unas letras enormes, mal dibujadas, de un trazo impreciso, se acercaban más a ser un montón de líneas haladas a la fuerza que una palabra en sí, o siquiera unas letras, fue así como en medio de un descuido Kyle descubrió el mundo de más allá, el mundo que Stan trató de ocultarle, pero que ahora ya no podía ocultar, ni pensaba seguir ocultando. En cuestión de segundos unos ligeros pasos se acoplaron a los suyos, sólo que estos eran más temerosos, y guardaban una distancia considerable.

Una vez en Gera- y lejos de los simpatizantes.- sólo les quedaba un último punto al que llegar. Dresden. Ya en Gera no les fue tan difícil conseguir un hospedaje, lo que fue difícil era conseguir algo de ropa para el judío. Stan hizo cuentas de nuevo… sí seguían con esa agitada rutina de ir y venir de un lugar a otro terminarían en bancarrota dentro de poco. Ya no quería dormir en un maldito diván o sillón, si mantenía las piernas flexionadas un minuto más conseguiría un esquince.

-Kyle ¿Me harías un favor?

-Depende.

-¿Depende de qué?

-De cuál sea el favor.

-¿Podrías dormir en el diván?

El ojiverde rodó los ojos. Y respondió con un corto y tajante "comosea", así sin hacer una pausa entre las palabras. No era una respuesta exactamente afable pero contaba como un sí, Stan le agradeció con un cálido gracias que desde hace ya días atrás deseaba soltar, no esos "gracias" de compromiso, de esos que se dicen con la cabeza en otro mundo. Sino de los gracias de verdad, de esos que sólo se dan contadas veces en la vida, ese de deuda eterna, aunque sea sólo por una nimiedad como esa, para él era relevante, de alguna manera u otra.

Porque lo consideraba su amigo.

¡Ah! Sí que era refrescante estirar las piernas, sin importar el estado de ese horrible catre viejo. Esa noche Stan no soñó, contrarió al judío…

Los desafortunados sueños de un judío afortunado.

Se encontraba en el primer escalón de una maravillosa escalera caracol, con unas barandas de madera barnizada casi tan brillante como sus zapatos de charol, por cierto, tanto sus pies como sus manos se habían encogido severamente, apenas tardó unos segundos en notar que todo él se había encogido drásticamente, y que además, sus pasos eran más torpes. Se preparó para maldecir, más cierta melodía captó su atención, afinó el oído, provenía del final de la escalera, y era sinceramente, espléndida, reconocía la melodía, era una de sus favoritas. La tocaba Mamá muy seguido, bueno, cuando solía tocar el piano, quizá si jamás hubiese nacido, Sheyla continuaría dictando clases de piano. Bueno, no era del todo su culpa. Esperaba que fuese así.

Pero la melodía se fue enmudeciendo, Kyle no tuvo más opción que seguirla, porque deseaba escuchar un poco más. Usar esas torpes piernecitas era casi una odisea, un paso en falso y caería como un sacó de patatas, sólo que este saco rodaría hasta el final de la escalera, y terminaría con un par de huesos rotos…

Y cayó, más no fue dolor lo que sintió, en realidad no sintió nada. Se levantó y se animó a hablar.

 _Mutti, nochmal, nochmal!_

La sillueta regordeta, continuaba en lo suyo, sin embargo, la melodía se extinguía poco a poco, Kyle quería escuchar la pieza de nuevo, una vez más. Y corrió con todo lo que sus torpes piernas podían dar, la sombra se hizo gente, y la gente se hizo sombra en un parpadear, no era Sheyla, era una especie de masa negra, negrísima que proyectaba una sombra enorme, y las personas que hacía unos segundos danzaban con una vehemencia envidiable no eran más que un montón de masas negras que se asemejaban a sombras y al parecer, pensaban apabullarse a su lado.

 _Estertores, el cántico de la muerte, ronroneaban en su oído cada uno más grave que el otro. Se abrazó a sí mismo, a la espera de verse acorralado en medio de la oscuridad._

 _Sólo que una vez que se sintió muerto no fue oscuridad lo que vio, sino más bien, luz. Lo que era peor: Era una luz encantadora, incluso creyó poder saborearla._

 _Era dulce._

 _El sol resplandecía en pleno agosto, cuando se suponía empezaba la temporada de lluvias, bueno, es el astro rey, puede darse sus caprichos cuando se le venga en gana. Y era un verdadero rey, indiferente, como la mayoría de sus hermanas estrellas. Observando distantes su creación, porqué al fin y al cabo fueron las estrellas quienes generaron la vida, al final, todos somos polvo de ellas._

 _Y en polvo volveremos._

 _El traqueteo metálico ya había dejado de ser un fastidio. Era parte de su rutina, en un tren, un par de miradas pueden significar toda una conversación a base de gestos. Pero no es que existiese un amplio católogo de miradas, en realidad, se resumían a los mismos ojos asustados, enojado, o preocupados. Todos compartían ese mismo espectro afligido y en ocasiones, disgustado. Y a veces el espectro cobraba forma cuando los pasajeros de las estrellas amarillas ocupaban el espacio que bien podía ser otorgado a un ciudadano cualquiera, pero ellos…_

 _¿Qué eran ellos en realidad?_

 _Stan no lo sabía, y no era por falta de interés o una mera distracción, como muchas otras. No, él quería saber, él, deseaba conocer el porqué de su infrahumanidad._

" _Kyle…"_

" _Él es un monstruo a veces."_

 _Con sólo pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina, sí quizá era un monstruo. Pero cuando dormía, era imposible creer que algo tan pequeño fuese malo. Se podía decir que se había encariñado un poco con el judío, sólo con un atisbo de cariño no podía cambiar el hecho de que él era judío, y que era un monstruo a veces, cuando él bajaba la guardia y liberaba sus demonios. Cuando recordaba quién era, y quién pudo ser. Cuando recordaba que clase de persona era._

 _Dolía._

" _Duele."_

 _Era un cobarde, un sofocador, un montón de basura humana._

 _Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a merced de esa súbita opresión en el pecho que se esparcía en su cuerpo, en su mente, y amenazaba con hacerlo llorar, sí lloraría como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, porque no encontraba mayor solución que eso. Es decir, estaba solo y sentía solo. ¿Por qué razón ocultaría su llanto?_

 _Ahora no estaba solo. No podía llorar. No podía dejar que Kyle lo viera en un estado tan deplorable._

 _Tragó saliva, y fue como tragar una daga que se aferraba a su laringe, oh sí, moriría decapitado por una daga invisible, terminaría ahogado en su propia sangre, sí, necesitaba eso, necesitaba morir. Se vio a sí mismo, ahogado en sangre, sonrió para sí, pero fue una sonrisita efímera no pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuando vio los ojos verdes aterrados, y se descubrió vivo, apenas habían pasado unos segundos, Kyle dormía. Era sólo su imaginación._

Y bueno, el tiempo nunca espera. La noche cayó, ya en la estación solo se dignaron a esperar al siguiente tren. Y llegó, acompañado de una humareda.


	8. Chapter 8

6.

-Creo que esa es la nebulosa de Orión.

-¿Mhmm? No se supone que sólo es visible en…-

Stan lo interrumpió- Dije que creo, no estoy seguro.- Perdió su mirada en el suelo.- De todas maneras, estrella o nebulosa, es muy bonita.

Kyle asintió, era una de las pocas cosas en las que podía estar de acuerdo con el azabache, esa estrella, nebulosa, o lo que fuese era especialmente hermosa. No recordaba haber visto un astro con un brillo igual, era como si toda su luminiscencia estuviese dirigida a él o ellos. Lo cual era curioso, porque a esa hora de la noche aún reinaba la luz artificial y el humo de las fábricas. Y esa estrella… se encontraba tan sola, perdida en el inmenso firmamento sin poder encontrar a sus hermanas gracias al caótico movimiento de los suburbios. La soledad de la pequeña pero refulgente estrella despertó cierto sentimiento en el judío, sentimiento que ya llevaba dormido un buen tiempo. Sí, esa soledad que sólo el sentía, aun cuando Stan estaba físicamente cerca… era como si no estuviera ahí.

-Se está haciendo tarde, mejor vete a dormir.

Obedeció, tardó muy poco en acostarse y envolverse en el edredón, mas, conciliar sueño se le hizo imposible. Así que optó por espiar al azabache, ya que era más divertido que contar ovejas, lo vio escribiendo en ese libro que jamás le dejaba tocar. Y luego, bueno, Stan hacía cosas de Stan, leer, dormir, roncar. Kyle terminó por aburrirse mil y caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente repitió su rutina de siempre, ir corriendo al baño, subir al banquito y verse en el espejo, con la esperanza de encontrarse menos calvo que el día anterior. Aunque muchas veces resoplaba desilusionado al comprobar que había cambiado poco o nada, se contentaba con ver que una delgadísima almohadilla de cabello cubría su cabeza. Su cabello había abandonado ese rojo casi vino por un rojo un tanto más alegre. Para finalizar el ritual matutino devolvía su fiel ushanka a su lugar.

Tomó sus cosas, ese día partirían de Desdren y sí seguían a ese paso llegarían a Varsovia antes de Janukáh o navidad.

El único detalle es que está vez el tren no les dejaría en su destino, ellos caminarían hasta la frontera, bordeando el río Óder. Era la única forma segura de burlar a las autoridades alemanas. Un nuevo país… sonaba extraño el sólo pronunciarlo, conocía muy poco acerca del país vecino, a decir verdad, prefería ir a Francia, tenía un tío lejano en París. Y conocía gran parte de la ciudad de la Luz, además de manejar el francés sin problemas. En cambio, ir a Polonia no era bueno, él sería un judío sumergido en un mar de catolicismo fánatico.

-¿Ya estás listo?

La misma pregunta que no era pregunta cuya respuesta siempre era la misma "Sí" porque no existía otra respuesta. Kyle no entendía que tipo de necesidad tenía Stan para estar de tan buen humor a sabiendas de lo que eso implicaba, es decir, su vida iba en juego. Y él sumergido en su estúpida displicencia sonreía de lo lindo. Sí, pero ignoraba sus ojeras y lo que sus ojos revelaban. Esos ojos que parecían más grises que azules, expresaban un dolor inexplicable, Kyle temía verle a los ojos, le costaba mantener una conversación larga porque sentía que esos ojos tristes terminarían por devorarlo o al menos sumergirlo en ese abismo gris.

Y en otras ocasiones, pudo ver un brillo azul. Como la noche anterior, sus ojos brillaban con un recobrado azul cielo. Fue entonces cuando una idea revolucionaría cruzó su mente por apenas media fracción de segundo. ¿Qué fue? Kyle se llevó el secreto hasta la muerte.

El tren no llegó a su última estación gracias a un operativo de rutina, los hicieron bajar a todos. Como siempre, los pasajeros culparon a los de la estrella amarilla. Kyle reconoció a su profesor de música entre el gentío, dudó en saludarlo, pero pudo ver como sus ojos se dirigieron a él. Lo había reconocido, mas no pronuncio palabra alguna. Él intentó saludarlo y no tuvo más respuesta que una mirada de desconcierto. Tomó la mano de Stan, era algo definitivo, ya había abandonado su pasado.

Mientras caminaba junto al azabache la refrescante sensación de empezar a borrar el rostro de sus padres se acrecentaba. Hasta que no quedó nada.

Tardaron muy poco en perderse en el horizonte y llegar a Groelizt, se quedaron ahí sólo un par de horas, partieron antes del albor con el primer tren que salió y los llevó hasta Breslau, continuaron siguiendo el curso del Río Oder. La noche no tardó en hacer su entrada, con ella vino la luna, flaquita, apenas una curva plateada pintada en el cielo nocturno. La brisa veraniega retomaba la fuerza del invierno, el cielo se vestía de nubes agrestes y las estrellas se ocultaban detrás de estas. Se acercaba el invierno, como una fiera acechando de este a oeste, codo a codo con septiembre, inertes al lento agonizar del agosto.

Y al tiritar del pequeño pelirrojo, que desconocía que la temperatura se acercaba más al cero, Stan intentaba convencerlo de seguir con muy poco éxito. Lo único que faltaba era la lluvia característica del este Alemán.

" _Nada puede ser peor"_

Llovió, al principio fueron unas pequeñas gotas, luego engordaron hasta formar un diluvio. Y ellos se encontraban tan lejos de la civilización y sus cálidas chimeneas. Ellos se encontraban siguiendo el curso de un río, hacía el sureste, Stan calculaba llegar a Opole en cuestión de horas, si mantenían el ritmo, pero eso era imposible. Ni siquiera él podía convencerse a seguir, tenía frío, hambre, y quería dormir. Su ropa se había empapado, pero no la del judío. Eso era un alivio, ya tenía bastante con lidiar con sí mismo. Stan observó el cielo nocturno, los gotones cayeron en sus ojos, otra vez, el cielo vacío. Impoluto.

-Kyle…Será mejor que te quedes aquí.

El pelirrojo se acurrucó bajó la sombra de un árbol, abrazando la horrible y vieja maleta de Stan. El polvo de le hacía estornudar, pero eso era nada. Estaba solo. ¿Acaso Dios lo había abandonado? No, en realidad. La suerte continuaba de su lado. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a la desgracia, luego lo haría. ¿Es eso importante?

Es totalmente prescindible.

Tan prescindible como el hecho de que Stan haya buscado ayuda en el lugar menos indicado. El pobre hombre de ojos grises-azules a veces- se adentró a un bosque de abetos, confiando que quizá una comunidad leñadora se escondiese en su interior. Su esperanza se avivó al ver una senda de humo elevarse en el cielo boreal de Silesia, se hizo paso entre las ramas de los arboles inquietos, algunas ramas se clavaron en su carne, otras cayeron sin el menor reproche. Las menos suertudas perecieron bajo la suela de sus zapatos.

Pero no había nada más que una fogata medio apagada, lo que significaba: Algo a alguien había merodeado por ahí hace poco. Stan busco más signos de presencia humana, los hubo, pero en lugar de darle cierta alegría, pudo sentir el miedo clavándose en su médula espinal. La profunda y tosca huella dibujada en el frío ras de la tierra pertenecía a un militar, lo que quería decir que el supuesto operativo era cierto. Regresó con el pelirrojo, e instó en seguir por el este justo en donde el sol nacía, elevándose poco a poco.

Kyle pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería comer latcakes. Caminaba despreocupadamente, sin dejar rastro alguno. Mientras que Stan dejaba un rastro de tierra descubierta. Ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una población pequeña, minúscula apenas… Una vez que llegaron sintieron una tensión pesada, como si el aire que respiraban hubiese adquirido un peso, eso hacía que el sólo hecho de parpadear fuese ya una hazaña.

El judío tenía hambre, pero ni aún así sucumbió a la idea de quedarse ahí un minuto, siquiera a beber agua. Ambos siguieron su camino, siempre por el este. La gente del lugar-que no era mucha por cierto.- los miraban como si fueran bichos de feria. Es sabido que en los poblados pequeños todos se conocen y comparten un interés pródigo por la vida personal de los otros, aunque esta esté repleta de las banalidades propias de la vida campesina, por lo tanto, al ver a alguien que no pertenecía a los suyos resultaba un acontecimiento. Afortunadamente, a esa hora las amas de casas hacían lo suyo dentro de sus precarias viviendas, en lo que los jornaleros conseguían una hernia trabajando más de lo debido. Es por eso que pasaron casi desapercibidos. Por no decir, totalmente invisibles.

Y continuaron, con los pies más entumecidos que nunca, el sol de mediodía a cuestas y el hambre desgarrando sus tripas. O bueno, al menos para Stan , ya que Kyle había ido comiendo algunas provisiones en el camino. Lo único que lo agobiaba, en aquel penúltimo día de agosto, fueron sus necesidades fisiológicas. Necesitaba un baño, urgente.

URGENTE en letras grandes.

Stan observaba la ribera del río, calmadísimo como siempre, sin un ápice de bravura. "Tal vez… yo pueda cruzarlo" Pensó. Y sí, tal vez si podía cruzarlo. Pero, él le tenía miedo al agua o mejor dicho miedo a no encontrar suelo en el que apoyarse. ¿Era hora de olvidarse de ese miedo?

"¡Yo pue-"

-Ya terminé.- Pronunció la pequeña silueta.

De pie y con una cara de pocos amigos, Kyle observaba a Stan, éste, con las manos en alto y la basta arremangada, volvió a su porte inicial. Recogió su vieja maleta e hizo la misma pregunta -¿Pregunta?-

" _¿Listo, pelirrojo?"_

 _Sí, Stan, siempre estoy listo y una mierda porque, porque… ¡Al carajo!_

 _-Ehmm…Kyle._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-Tu bragueta está abierta._

 _30 de Agosto, 1939_

 _Cierto triste y desgraciado hombre de ojos grises encuentra pedazos de felicidad en un desastre perfecto,_

 _Un desastre muy pecoso,_

 _En otras noticias: Au revoir! Mon veranne_

La embarcación se tambaleaba como una gelatina y apenas unos metros de distancia los separaban de Gleiwitz, la ciudad que abastecía a toda Alemania de agua y el último lugar que los separaba de Polonia. Stan sonreía confiando en que no regresaría a esa tierra, cuna del arte gótico-Junto a Francia, claro está.- Mozart y Nietzsche. Él pensaba que todo estaba resuelto, que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Él no sabía que regresaría, y terminaría por amar esa patria, acogerla como suya.

Mientras que Kyle renegaría de está, la rechazaría, y terminaría por abandonarla. También abandonaría a Stan, ese no era ningún secreto. ¿Volvería alguna vez? Ni él mismo podía saberlo, ni las estrellas, ni Stan.

 _Psdt: La estrella es Deneb._

 _La mejor estrella de todas ._


End file.
